Four Years
by Wizgirl122233
Summary: Four Years. That's how long it took Hannah to realize she was no longer welcome, nor did she have a chance. It took a little girl in the park to make her see that.


**I've been thinking about this idea for a while, and decided to write it. I stayed up till midnight writing this, so please forgive any mistakes or errors. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the Smurfs (because the Smurfs are mentioned a few times).**

It was a clear and sunny day in DC, a perfect day for the park.

Of course, that was the last thing on Hannah's mind. It had been four years since she had been in DC, and she was anxious (at least, on the inside). She was anxious to see her old friends. But most of all, she was anxious to see Seeley again. She'd left four years of damage behind her, and she needed to fix it.

Walking down the street, she found a vendor selling ice cream by a nice park. _Why not?_ She thought.

Hannah sat down on a bench with her small vanilla ice cream. As she ate her ice cream, watching the little kids run around on the grass, tackling each other as their mothers bickered a ways away on park benches.

Hannah looked at the games going on around her, smiling at all the laughing little kids. There was a threesome throwing around a bright blue ball not too far away from Hannah. One looked like he was about thirteen or fourteen, while the other two looked four or five. All together two boys and a girl.

She watched as they threw the ball around, laughing as they missed where they were throwing. Hannah had to smile; they looked so peaceful and happy. The little boy threw the ball at the girl, who missed and chased after it. The one problem, the ball was rolling towards Hannah. When it got to her feet before the girl could grab it, she picked it up. There were designs of the Smurfs all over it. There were patches of dirt all over it, except for a few spots, including the place were Brainy Smurf's face was showing.

"Thanks for grabbing my ball. Mikey threw ittoo hard." The little girl gave her a grin that had two teeth missing and held out her little dimpled hands. She had pretty brown hair pulled back into braid and honest brown eyes. She looked kin of familiar. Hannah smiled and placed the weird ball in the little girl's hands.

"You're very welcome." She said.

"My name's Joyanna, but my brother calls me Brainy." Joyanna said sweetly.

"Why does he call you Brainy?" Hannah asked.

"Because of Brainy Smurf." Said the little girl.

"Brainy? Who are you talking to?" Called the older kid, running over. As soon as he came up to Hannah, he froze. "Joyanna, come over here. Right now." He said slowly, chocolate brown eyes flashing a little.

"But Parks!" Joyanna whined.

"Parker Booth?" Hannah breathed slowly.

"Joyanna, get over here." Parker said dangerously, staring at Hannah. Joyanna ran over to Parker. He kneeled down and picked her up on his back, giving her a piggy back ride. The little girl giggled a little. Parker seemed to relax a little at the sound of her laugh. "Haven't Mommy and Daddy taught you not to talk to strangers?" He scorned her.

"But she saved the Smurfs!" Joyanna held up her grimy ball. Parker laughed a little and started to walk away with her on his back.

"We really need to wash that, don't we Brainy?" He chuckled as the little girl nodded profusely.

"Parker, wait! I want to talk to you." Hannah shouted. He froze, still holding Joyanna on his back. Slowly, he slid her down, grabbing her ball and her chubby little hand. Turning around, he held Joyanna's hand like a lifeline.

"What?" He said, smiling grimly.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked simply, walking over to them. He rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious Hannah? I'm playing in the park with my baby sister and our friend." He said, smiling at Joyanna. Hannah froze.

"Sister?" She asked hollowly. Parker nodded.

"Parks, what's going on? Who is this?" Joyanna inquired. Her big brother looked down at her.

"This is Hannah, she used to know Daddy." He said, smiling sadly.

"You remember?" Hannah asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Parker gave a halfway amused smile and rolled his eyes.

"Of c_ourse _I remember. I was only ten, and when your tough FBI dad comes home depressed for two months, you notice." He said bluntly. Then, he shook his head, and when he spoke again his voice was softer. "You really hurt him; there was nothing any of us could do to help for a long time." With this, he looked down at his baby sister. "Then Brainy came along, and he was _finally _happy again." Joyanna smiled up at him and held her arms open. He smiled and shook his head.

"Annie! Where are the Smurfs?" Called the last of the trio. What did Joyanna call him? Mikey?

"Mikey!" She shouted. She turned towards Parker with her arms open again. He rolled his eyes, sighed in defeat, and crouched.

"Hop on board the Parker Express, little Miss Brainy!" Parker said, sounding like a train conductor. Joyanna jumped on his back and he grunted. He rolled his eyes again and stood up, grabbing on her thighs and running around making sounds like a train. Joyanna squealed on his back as he almost crashed into a trash can.

Just then, she saw a man walk towards them. He had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a suit and tie with a belt buckle that said _cocky_ on it. He had a charming grin on his face, a smile that made Hannah melt. Until she realized who it was.

Booth stood a few feet away from the three little kids and watched them play. He smiled contentedly, they were playing like there was no tomorrow. Booth remembered buying the same ball they were playing with. He chuckled to himself at the memory.

Hannah watched Booth for a second, before finding the guts to go talk to him. Walking over, he didn't seem to notice her. He was too enwrapped in watching the little trio play.

"Seeley Booth?" Hannah asked tentatively. Booth turned to look at her and smiled a little grimly.

"Hannah." He turned his attention back to the little game the kids were playing, who seemed to still be oblivious that he was there.

"Can we talk? Please Seeley?" Hannah tried desperately. He gave her a nod and they walked over to the bench she had been sitting on. He turned to Hannah.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I came to make things right. I never should have left, and I'm really sorry." Hannah replied, trying to keep her emotions in check as well. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees.

"Hannah, it's been four years. We can't go back." He said simply to the ground.

"I think we could Seeley, I honestly do. It's been Hell without you these past few years, and I can't take it anymore. Please give me another chance." She grabbed his hand as she pleaded with him. As soon as she stopped talking, he pulled it back.

"Hannah, no. You had your chance, and now it's gone. I've moved on, I can't just leave who I'm with because you decided you finally love me enough to marry me." He stood up. She could finally she his face, and saw no regret or pain in his expression. "Face it, you never loved me the way I thought I loved you."

Hannah sat on the bench, completely speechless. She hadn't expected this. Just as she was working up the nerves to respond, she was interrupted.

"DADDY!" Cried Joyanna. Running at Booth, no one could miss the smile on the four-year-old's face.

"Hey there princess!" Booth cried happily as he knelt. His smile would make the sun look dull. It hit Hannah like a cement truck, because he never smiled like that while she was around. Joyanna ran at her father and latched onto him as he picked her up with ease. He kissed her forehead and spun her around before setting her back down on the ground.

"Daddy, you made me dizzy." She giggled as she stumbled around a little. He chuckled at her. He looked up at Parker.

"How'd she do Bud?" Booth asked. Parker smiled.

"Just fine actually, there were no more worm incidents." Parker laughed a little and ruffled his sister's hair.

"Hey!" She said, swatting his hand away and pouting. That just made him laugh more. She turned to her dad. "Daddy, Parker is laughing at me again." She whined. Booth pulled her to him and hugged her.

"I'm sorry princess." He said, smiling. "Parker, don't laugh at your sister." Booth told his son sternly. He didn't bother to hide his smile.

"You're such a spoiled princess Annie!" Mikey piped in snottily.

"I'm not spoiled! And don't call me Annie!" Joyanna retorted, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. Booth laughed as Mikey turned red. After a minute, he stuck his tongue out at her and stomped away towards the crowd of bickering mothers. Parker stuck out a hand, and Joyanna slapped it.

"Parker, what did you just do?" Booth warned. Parker jokingly tried to look innocent.

"Nothing…" He trailed off. Booth was about to either yell at him or laugh when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to Mikey? He's over there crying to Ange right now." Said an all-too-familiar voice. Booth looked up and grinned evilly at his wife.

"Our little girl stood up to him. She certainly put him in his place." Booth chuckled and held out his hand, which Joyanna slapped.

"Oh, come on!" Parker whined. "You get to give her high fives but I can't?" Booth laughed.

"When you have your own kids, you'll understand." Bones glared at Booth.

"Booth." She said warningly. He sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for the high five Parker." Bones looked satisfied, Booth looked embarrassed, Parker looked proud, and Joyanna laughed.

"Daddy, you're funny!" She kept laughing until everyone joined in, even Booth.

Hannah, however, was crushed. Booth and Temperance had a little girl, and were even _married._ Booth had been right. Her chance had come and gone, DC was no longer a welcoming place anymore.

Their laughing was interrupted by Joyanna yawning.

"Careful there princess, it looks like naptime for you." Booth said warningly, tapping Joyanna on the nose.

"But Daddy, I'm not tired!" She complained, ending with a yawn. She couldn't help it though, her daddy's shoulder was so warm and comfy. Leaning against it, she closed her eyes a little. Booth looked at his wife with a sparkle in his eye. They shared a look that broke Hannah's heart into pieces. There was no way she was getting Seeley back now.

"It was nice seeing you, Agent Booth." She said, holding her head high.

"Bye Hannah." He whispered, careful not to wake his sleeping daughter.

"Bye Hannah." Parker said.

"Bye Hannah." Temperance said.

Above all else, she was no longer welcome. She had to leave.

Booth shifted carefully, not waking Joyanna, who was asleep against his chest. The Booth family walked towards the SUV, Bones on Seeley's arm, their daughter asleep in his arms, and Parker walking proudly by his father's side. Parker got into the car first and buckled in Joyanna, who never once woke up. Booth shut the door quietly and turned to his partner.

Hannah couldn't help it; she had to look back on more time. The image she saw would forever be imbedded into her brain. Booth was kissing Bones, and they both seemed happy. They were truly happy without her.

**In case you were wondering, in this story Parker is fourteen, Joyanna is four, and Mikey (Angela and Hodgins' son Michael) is five. **

**~Wizgirl**


End file.
